


В стиле Сарухико

by Celiett



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Jobs, Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Public Masturbation, School Uniforms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Мисаки, я хочу сделать это прямо здесь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013.  
> dirty talk, петтинг в общественном месте.

– Мисаки, я хочу сделать это прямо здесь.

Доверчиво наклонившийся к Сарухико через весь столик Ята мгновенно подается назад. В его широко распахнутых глазах застывает искренний ужас.

– Сару, ты с ума сошел? – с яростью шипит он, косясь на проходящую мимо официантку. Она и без того, прежде чем записать заказ, некоторое время подозрительно и изучающе рассматривала их.

– Да, именно здесь, – непреклонно повторяет Сарухико до чертиков будничным тоном. – Брось, Мисаки, неужели не хочешь, чтобы я разложил тебя прямо на этом столе? 

Щеки Яты заливает предательски яркий румянец. Он не знает, что ответить на такой выпад, не может даже отодвинуться от Сарухико – столы в этом кафе стоят слишком близко друг к другу. Как и не может просто повысить голос и высказать все, что думает, ведь наверняка это привлечет внимание других посетителей. Как стыдно-то будет…

Сарухико гладит его под столом пальцами ноги – на физкультуре он натер пятки, так что теперь наслаждался шансом избавиться от обуви. Но Ята не мог даже предположить, чем это в итоге обернется.

– О, – Ята вздрагивает всем телом и сам не понимает от чего: то ли от голоса Сарухико, то ли от дразнящих прикосновений к лодыжке, – или тебе больше по вкусу барная стойка? Знаешь, Мисаки, о нее ведь можно так удобно опереться, пока я буду тебя вылизывать. Я ведь сегодня как раз забыл захватить смазку, а без нее все будет не так приятно…

Ята смотрит, как издевательски медленно проходится по нижней губе острый кончик языка, и чувствует бегущие по спине мурашки. Воротник рубашки удавкой стягивает горло, так что приходится расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц, а школьные брюки внезапно становятся такими тесными. 

Чертово кафе. Чертова форма. Чертовы Сару и извращённые мысли в его голове. 

Сарухико упирается ступней прямо в пах Яты, и низ позвоночника прошибает удовольствием. 

Ята хрипит и почти ложится грудью на стол.

– Мы вполне могли бы обойтись туалетной кабинкой, но знаешь, это уже приелось, – продолжает издеваться Сарухико, пальцы его ноги медленно проходятся по ширинке фирменных брюк, с каждой секундой надавливая все сильнее. – Тем более там так тесно, и я не смогу полностью насладиться ситуацией. Будет жаль упустить даже малую деталь, верно, Мисаки?

Его голос сладкой пульсацией отдается в каждой клеточке тела, и сдерживать рвущийся наружу позорный стон становится все сложнее. А как легко сейчас представить горячие руки, и щекочущие кожу пряди волос, и прикосновения обманчиво мягких губ, скрывающих острые зубы. Ята знает: эти зубы могут ранить больнее всех тех слов, что он каждый день слышит от Сарухико. Знает Ята и то, как долго не исчезают такие следы с его кожи и как тяжело их скрывать от взглядов знакомых и просто прохожих. Особенно когда они на видном месте вроде шеи или запястий.

– До чего же хочется вставить тебе прямо сейчас, Мисаки… – притворно разочарованно произносит Сарухико и прикрывает глаза, но Ята кожей чувствует, как разгорается под веками хорошо знакомый мрачный огонек. Чувствует он и то, как настойчиво пальцы мнут его пах. – Я бы не растягивал удовольствие, вошел сразу – на всю длину. Так ведь намного приятнее, правда? И знаешь, – Сарухико наклоняется и шепчет так, что Яте едва удается расслышать сквозь отдающийся в ушах гулкий стук сердца, – думаю, они сполна оценили бы такое зрелище… Заманчивая перспектива, не находишь?

Ята крепко зажмуривается и думает о том, как же сильно хочется врезать Сару прямо сейчас, стерев ехидную улыбку с его лица. Но перед внутренним взором отчего-то возникает сидящая напротив толстая тетка в шляпке с пышными красными цветами, с таким воодушевлением дожидающаяся своего «теперь уж точно последнего» десерта. Хотя, куда еще-то?

И так явственно представляется ее удивленное лицо, широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот и капающее из уголка губ мороженое, что становится в самом деле дурно…

Ята кончает быстро, несколько раз особенно резко подавшись навстречу ласкающим пальцам. И тут же обмякает на столешнице, слыша лишь свое частое и сбивчивое дыхание. Его все еще немного трясет когда над самой головой раздается тревожно-озабоченный голос официантки:

– Кажется, вашему другу дурно… Может, воды?

– Да, было бы неплохо, – отвечает ей Сарухико и спокойно просит принести счет.  
Девушка услужливо и коротко кивает – Ята поднимает голову в момент, когда она уже навряд ли сможет заметить болезненно яркий румянец на его щеках.

– Я убью тебя, С-сару… – рычит он и резко поднимается со своего места. Достает из школьной сумки спортивные штаны и, едва не переходя на бег, скрывается в туалетной комнате. 

Фушими, кажется, даже слышит, как громко хлопает чудом не слетевшая с петель дверь. Только тогда он может, наконец, уже ни от кого не скрываясь, рассмеяться. 

Фушими остается подавить жутко сильное желание последовать за Мисаки, чтобы уже там, в узкой туалетной кабинке, как следует «извиниться» за все доставленные неудобства.

Шел уже третий месяц их отношений, но дразнить Мисаки было все так же весело.


End file.
